


Sacrifices

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Invaluable [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Vampire AU, someone actually asked for this I'm so happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes that have either been rewritten or dropped from the main storyline of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iwaizumi's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is what would have happened if I had kept my original plotline. Semi was just going to vanish, so Sakusa would be running himself into the ground trying to find him. Of course, I found a better (read: more painful) route, so this doesn't happen in the main plotline.

“Sakusa, you need to feed,” Oikawa urged, frowning at the prince. Sakusa scowled. 

“You called me back here for that? I thought you’d found something,” Sakusa accused. 

“Maybe we did, maybe we didn’t,” Oikawa replied. “But you won’t know for sure until you drink someone’s blood. I know you can go up to two weeks without feeding, but you’re under a lot of stress and you aren’t sleeping. You need to feed more often. So just pick someone here at the garrison - hell, drink Ushijima’s blood for all I care - but please, just...don’t drive yourself to the point of collapsing because you can’t take the time to feed. Semi wouldn’t-”

Oikawa’s words broke off as Sakusa snarled wordlessly and slammed him against the wall, gripping his throat and squeezing threateningly, fangs bared. Oikawa gasped for air, but kept his hands at his sides, concentrating on being as nonthreatening as possible. 

“You know what Eita wouldn’t want? He wouldn’t want to be fucking  _ contracted _ to some maniac human who’s using him to kill innocents. He wouldn’t want to be living through this nightmare. So why don’t you take what Eita  _ wouldn’t want _ and shove it up your ass, Tooru?” Sakusa hissed. 

“Let go of him,” someone ordered from the doorway. Sakusa didn’t turn to see who it was. He didn’t have to. His mask had been knocked askew when he seized Oikawa, its magic no longer acting as a barrier between him and the barrage of scents around him. 

“Fuck off, Iwaizumi,” Sakusa snapped, but he loosened his grip on Oikawa’s neck just enough so he could breathe. 

“No. I said  _ let him go _ . I don’t care if you’re a prince or a damned  _ god _ , if you don’t release Oikawa right this second, I will shoot you,” Iwaizumi said, his voice dark, laced with fury. Sakusa raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see the human in the doorway, clenching his fists angrily. Sakusa did not expect for Iwaizumi to actually have his gun out and pointed at Sakusa. “If I shoot the back of your shoulder, your shoulder blade will stop the bullet. Oikawa won’t get hit, and it’ll hurt like hell for you,” Iwaizumi added, expression as unyielding as his voice. Sakusa studied him for a second, then returned his attention to Oikawa. 

“I’ll feed, on one condition,” Sakusa announced. “I want to taste your human’s blood.” Oikawa froze, eyes flying wide and mouth falling open. Behind him, Sakusa heard what sounded like a strangled protest, as if the human was too indignant to actually speak. For a second, Sakusa waited, but when neither of them responded, he shrugged and let go of Oikawa, who stayed right where he was. Sakusa turned toward the door and found Iwaizumi holstering his gun. “I’ll take that as a no. In that case, I’m going back out to look for Eita again. If you call me back here without any information on his whereabouts again, Tooru, I will make sure you regret it.” Sakusa strode forward, ready to stomp past Iwaizumi, but the human stretched his arm out, blocking Sakusa’s path. “Don’t make me rip your arm off,” Sakusa growled. Iwaizumi met his gaze steadily, unimpressed. 

“I’ll do it,” Iwaizumi answered instead of directly replying to Sakusa’s threat. “I’ll let you drink my blood.” Oikawa made a shrill squawk of protest, and Sakusa studied Iwaizumi with sudden intensity. “Tooru is worried about you, and he’s right. Semi wouldn’t want you to wear yourself out and starve looking for him. But beyond that, what good will you be to Semi if you find him, but you’re too weak to help him because you haven’t had any blood?” Iwaizumi pointed out. Sakusa glared at him, and Iwaizumi shifted, his arm no longer blocking Sakusa’s way but instead being held out to the prince in offering. 

“Iwa-chan, no!” Oikawa hissed. Iwaizumi shook his head as Oikawa started across the room. 

“It’ll be okay, Tooru,” Iwaizumi assured him. “You trust Sakusa, right? Then so do I.” Oikawa shouldered his way between the prince and the human. 

“It’s not about trust,” Oikawa snapped. “You’re  _ mine _ , and he knows it.” 

“And you’re mine,” Iwaizumi replied, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist and gently pulling him so he was pressed against Iwaizumi’s side, no longer between him and Sakusa. “But you let him drink your blood.”

“That’s different,” Oikawa muttered. Iwaizumi frowned. 

“How?” Iwaizumi demanded. 

“Because Tooru used to be mine,” Sakusa answered before Oikawa could. “He’s still used to me drinking his blood being normal. But when it’s you, he can’t stand the thought of someone else getting their teeth in you.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes, but Iwaizumi just nodded like this made complete sense. Then Iwaizumi reached up with the hand not on Oikawa’s waist and tangled his fingers in Oikawa’s hair, tugging the vampire down just enough to rest their foreheads together. 

“Tooru, didn’t Sakusa originally come here to taste your blood and make sure you were really happy here?” Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa made a soft, confused noise of agreement. “Then wouldn’t it make sense for him to want to check and see for himself that I love you far too much to ever use your contract to hurt you?” Oikawa blinked, then tilted his head, sealing their lips together as though that would hide the faint pink tint on his cheeks, as though he didn’t need Iwaizumi’s blood because he was going to devour Iwaizumi’s mouth and let himself be devoured in return. Both were breathless when they separated, and Oikawa lowered his head to nuzzle Iwaizumi’s neck. “If it upsets you, I won’t do it,” Iwaizumi promised. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled, pressing his face against the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi smiled softly and ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, a low, reassuring hum vibrating in his throat. Oikawa’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured. “What do you want me to do?”

“Let Sakusa taste your blood,” Oikawa decided, his lips brushing Iwaizumi’s skin as he spoke. “But not a lot. Just a little taste, and then he’ll have to feed from someone else.” Oikawa lifted his head to stare at Sakusa, who was watching them both. Sakusa nodded his agreement, and Oikawa stepped away from Iwaizumi. Sakusa pulled his mask down and stepped forward, lifting his other hand to Iwaizumi’s chin. The human glared at him before obeying the silent command and tilting his head, exposing his throat to Sakusa. The vampire prince raised an eyebrow at Iwaizumi’s momentary defiance, then ducked his head and plunged his fangs into the side of Iwaizumi’s neck without hesitation. Iwaizumi stiffened, but didn’t pull away. Sakusa was silent as the first drops of Iwaizumi’s blood flowed over his tongue, focusing on the flavor. 

Hot, thick, as light and almost-fizzing as Oikawa’s blood, Iwaizumi’s had a heady flavor that made Sakusa’s head spin, even as the metallic bite that was distinctly human grounded him. Iwaizumi’s gaze shifted to Oikawa, and a rush of deep, fierce,  _ steady _ love swept through him, the taste of his blood changing, becoming so rich and overwhelming and  _ familiar _ that Sakusa whined and wrenched away from the human. 

“Sakusa?” Oikawa eyed the prince worriedly. Sakusa shook his head, then wiped some of Iwaizumi’s blood from his lip and pulled his mask back into place. Sakusa turned his back toward Oikawa, blinking furiously. 

“You have something incredibly special with Iwaizumi,” Sakusa said quietly.  _ Something I’ve only ever tasted coming from Eita, something I could never return, _ he  added silently. “You two take care of each other. I’m going to find someone else to feed from. Then I’m going back to looking for Eita.” 


	2. Sakusa's Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this with no intention of including it in the main story, but I wanted to write possessive Sakusa, so...

Sakusa snarled as he stormed down the hall, away from the meeting room. Terushima scurried after him, calling for him to wait. Sakusa ignored him. 

“Sakusa!” Terushima shouted. “Sakusa....Kyoomi,  _ wait _ !” Sakusa rounded on him and seized Terushima’s throat, slamming him against the wall and looming over him before the third prince could even realize what Sakusa was doing. 

“If you’re about to excuse what they said…” Sakusa trailed off warningly. Terushima shook his head vigorously. 

“Of course not. If someone said something like that about my Shigeru, I’d threaten to castrate them and pour hot coals down their throat, too,” he replied. “But you should calm down before you get back to Semi. It’s not his fault the nobles are like that.” Sakusa glared down at him, and Terushima met his gaze steadily. “Everyone who actually takes the time to pay attention to you two knows that Semi belongs to you, that he wouldn’t even look at someone else when he’s got you.” Sakusa considered this for a moment, then released Terushima and stepped back. 

“You’re right. But apparently not everyone is smart enough or pays enough attention to realize that,” Sakusa mused. “I’ll just have to make sure it’s spelled out for them.” Terushima tilted his head in confusion, but Sakusa flapped a hand dismissively. “Go back to the meeting, or to your pet mage. I have something to do.” 

“You mean some _ one _ ,” Terushima muttered under his breath. Sakusa smirked. 

“But of course.” He turned and continued down the hallway, still smirking to himself as he approached his rooms. When he stepped into his suite, he paused and inhaled slowly, carefully taking in the warm, comforting scent that awaited him. His gaze fell on the couch off to the side, where Semi lay on his side, propped up on his elbow, apparently engrossed in a book. Sakusa watched him for a moment, taking in the way the tips of his hair, dark red like drying blood, brushed his cheeks, the way his lips parted slightly as he read, the way his eyes narrowed in concentration. Sakusa wondered if the book was in another language, one Semi still had a hard time reading. “Eita,” Sakusa said, his lips shaping Semi’s name warmly, possessively. Semi blinked and looked up from his book, his eyes lighting up and his lips curving into a smile as he saw Sakusa. 

“Kyoomi. Is the meeting already-” Semi’s words were cut off as Sakusa crossed the room in an instant and leaned over him, one hand finding Semi’s hair and tugging to tilt his head back. Semi stared up at him for an instant, surprise and interest flickering in his eyes before they fluttered shut as Sakusa captured Semi’s lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. Sakusa’s teeth scraped at Semi’s lower lip, and demanding that Semi open his mouth. He did, his lips parting with a low moan, an invitation that Sakusa took immediate advantage of, thrusting his tongue into Semi’s mouth. Semi let out a little whine, squirming slightly because of the way his head was still craned awkwardly. Sakusa growled, withdrawing his tongue from Semi’s mouth so he could bite at Semi’s lower lip again. Semi stilled, and Sakusa lapped over his sore lip gently in approval before pulling back to stare down at Semi, who was panting, lips already slightly swollen as his eyes fluttered open. 

“Mine,” Sakusa murmured, dropping his hand from Semi’s hair to his shoulder and pressing him down onto his back. Semi made a questioning sound, but didn’t resist. Instead, he dropped his book over the edge of the couch and brought his hands up to Sakusa’s hair, carding his fingers through the soft curls. 

“Did something happen?” Semi asked, a hint of worry showing in his voice and expression. Sakusa didn’t answer right away, opting to lean down and lightly scrape his fangs over Semi’s throat instead. Semi’s whole body quivered, and a little gasp escaped is lips. “Kyoomi…” Sakusa sighed, his breath ghosting over Semi’s skin and making him shiver again. 

“One of the nobles tried to suggest I let him borrow you as a reward,” Sakusa explained, his voice a low growl. Semi tensed, his fingers in Sakusa’s hair clenching for an instant before he purposefully relaxed. 

“And...?” Semi prompted, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. Sakusa snarled and bit the crook of Semi’s neck. Semi let out a soft noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan as Sakusa’s fangs pierced his skin. Sakusa lapped up some of the blood that welled up from the wound, savoring the rich, almost overwhelming flavor of Semi’s blood, full of his devotion to Sakusa. Sakusa lifted his head, his lips stained crimson with Semi’s blood, and met Semi’s gaze. 

“And nothing. I don’t care what some idiot noble thinks, you’re not some toy to be passed around to whoever does their job. You’re  _ mine _ ,” Sakusa insisted, gaze fierce and unwavering. Semi turned his head to the side, exposing the side of his neck Sakusa hadn’t bitten. 

“Of course I am,” he agreed soothingly. Sakusa nuzzled the unbitten side of Semi’s neck, breathing in his scent for a moment before once more sinking his fangs into Semi’s skin. Semi’s breath stuttered as instead of letting go, Sakusa bit down harder and sucked. Semi let out a moan and arched his back as he tugged lightly at Sakusa’s hair, trying to encourage him. Sakusa lifted his mouth from Semi’s skin and chuckled when he whined in protest. Sakusa rested a comforting hand on Semi’s cheek. 

“You always get so needy after being bitten,” Sakusa mused, eyes glinting dangerously. “Would you act like this if someone else bit you?” Semi shook his head, another whine rising in his throat. 

“You know I wouldn’t, Kyoomi,” Semi managed, letting go of Sakusa’s hair and letting his hands fall to the couch over his head, lifting and wiggling his hips invitingly. “You know I’m only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more scene right now, an alternate version of the scene where Sakusa drinks Oikawa's blood. So if anyone wants to see my pitiful attempts at writing something smutty, I'll post that one too.


	3. The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the latest chapter of CoL, I figured I'd show you guys the original version of that scene, with the original plot line I was going to do. So here you are, in case you didn't get enough pain from the official plot line.

Sakusa’s lips twitched upward as he sank onto Ushijima’s lap, straddling the human’s thighs and resting his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders. Ushijima watched him solemnly, the way he always did when Sakusa fed. Sakusa leaned close to the human, nuzzled gently at his neck, just below his ear, and then carefully shifted until his mouth was a breath away from the point where Ushijima’s neck met his collarbone. Sakusa let out a pleased hum, noting that the mark from the last time he had fed had faded almost completely. It was definitely time to renew it. Sakusa  parted his lips, baring his fangs. The sharp points grazed Ushijima’s skin lightly, and the hunter’s breath caught. Sakusa was about to sink his fangs into Ushijima’s neck when the door behind the human’s back opened. Sakusa’s eyes flew wide open as he registered that Ringu was standing in the doorway, gun in hand, and aiming at Ushijima’s back. Sakusa tensed to throw himself sideways - and drag Ushijima with him - but Ringu had already pulled the trigger. 

There was a crack, and Ushijima’s body jerked, a shout of surprise and pain telling Sakusa that Ushijima had been hit even as the human toppled forward, falling against Sakusa’s chest. The vampire hissed and glared at Ringu as she stepped farther into the room. Sakusa tried to disentangle himself from Ushijima, but froze when the muzzle of Ringu’s gun pressed to his forehead, the metal burning his skin and making him hiss and pull away. Ushijima straightened, ignoring the pain of his wound - Sakusa could smell the blood, but couldn’t see where Ushijima had been hit - and pushed Sakusa out of his lap, onto the floor. The vampire scowled, but Ushijima stood and faced Ringu. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ushijima demanded. Sakusa’s gaze swept over the human’s back, noted the blood soaking his shirt at the back of his shoulder. Good. The bullet should have lodged in his shoulder blade and not hit anything vital. Ringu calmly shifted her gun, aiming past Ushijima, and fired. Sakusa, who had been distracted by evaluating Ushijima’s wound, hadn’t gotten to his feet, making it possible to hit him by firing past Ushijima’s body. The bullet tore through his stomach, and he screamed and doubled over. Ushijima scowled and reached for his knives, but Ringu brought her gun up and stepped forward, closing the distance between them and pressing the smoking muzzle of the gun to Ushijima’s chest. He hissed and moved to swat the weapon out of her hand. 

“Sakusa Kyoomi,” Ringu said calmly. Ushijima froze, confused. Why was she saying Sakusa’s name? “If you value Ushijima’s life, you’ll listen very closely and do as I say.” Sakusa, biting his lip and breathing heavily through his nose as he held back any cries after his initial scream, glared up at her. “Unless you think he can get this gun out of my hand faster than I can pull the trigger?” Sakusa choked on his reply, let out a little wail of pain before he managed to grit his teeth against the sound. 

“What do you want?” he hissed, then coughed, the sound rough and accompanied by a few flecks of blood and a whimper. Ringu smirked. 

“Don’t resist. Ushijima, I’m going to heal your bloodsucking lover. Don’t stop me, or he’ll probably die,” she announced. Ushijima scowled, but didn’t move as Ringu stepped around him and crouched in front of Sakusa. She tucked the gun into her belt, then pulled out a knife. Ushijima’s eyes widened as he turned to see what she was doing and realized what she was planning. Ringu sliced the pad of her thumb, then reached up with her other hand to cup Sakusa’s jaw, tilting his head. He scowled, jaw clenched, and she rested the palm of her now-injured hand on the other side of his jaw. Sakusa glanced at Ushijima, started to say that Ushijima should stab Ringu or shoot her or  _ something _ while she didn’t have a gun pointed at the human’s chest, but just as his lips parted, she slid her bleeding thumb into his mouth. 

Sakusa froze, shock rolling over him in waves, his own blood welling in his throat from his stomach wound as he fought not to cough it up, and Ringu pressed her wound to his fang, sending a wave of her blood into his mouth. 

Sakusa gulped apprehensively, swallowing down Ringu’s blood along with his own, and only realized his mistake a moment later when he felt an odd weight settle over him. His eyes widened, but before he could do anything, she spoke. 

“Drink,” Ringu urged. “It will heal your wound.” Sakusa wanted to pull away, wanted to rip this human who  _ dared _ contract him limb from limb. Instead, his lips closed around her thumb, and he sucked at the blood flowing from the wound, drinking docilely. “Good,” Ringu praised, carding the fingers of her uninjured hand through the soft curls of his hair, which were dampened from the sweat he’d broken into at the pain of his wound. She stopped touching his hair after a moment and reached down to lift his shirt away from the entry wound in his stomach, which was healing rather quickly. The pain was fading, too, and Sakusa was relieved, but also horrified. He’s take the pain over a contract to Ringu any day. 

“Sakusa,” Ushijima said, moving toward them. “Sakusa, are you…?”

“He’s mine now,” Ringu answered, standing and pulling her thumb from Sakusa’s mouth. She turned to face Ushijima and tangled her fingers in the curls at the top of Sakusa’s head. “You had your chance, Ushijima. I told you to contract him, but you didn’t. Instead, you fell in love with him. Your emotions are a liability.” 

“As I have recently discovered, emotions can be a strength instead of-”

“But your feelings for my Kyoomi here are your weakness,” Ringu interrupted. Ushijima scowled and took a step toward her. Ushijima had enough of a height advantage that he managed to loom over her while he was still out of arm’s reach. 

“He doesn’t belong to you,” Ushijima said, voice low and fierce as he glared at her. Ringu started to lean away from him, then caught herself and tightened her grip on Sakusa’s hair, as though reminding herself that she had the power here. 

“Actually, he does,” she informed him. “Sakusa, take down Ushijima.” Sakusa made a small sound halfway between a whimper and a growl as Ringu let go of his hair and his body moved against his will. Sakusa surged to his feet, threw his arms around Ushijima’s neck. Ushijima automatically slid his arms around Sakusa’s waist, holding him close even as the thought that he shouldn’t have let Sakusa get so close, not when the vampire was contracted and bound to obey Ringu’s every command, registered. 

“Help me,” Sakusa breathed, the words barely audible as the vampire’s lips brushed Ushijima’s ear. “Please.” Before Ushijima could reply, Sakusa hooked his leg around Ushijima’s knees and pulled, sending them both off balance and crashing to the floor. Ushijima ended up flat on his back, Sakusa perched above him, staring down at the hunter with wide, terrified eyes. 

“Well done, Kyoomi,” Ringu hummed. Sakusa shuddered, then froze as Ringu closed the short distance between herself and the human and vampire on the ground. She stroked Sakusa’s hair thoughtfully for a moment. “Ushijima, you could stab Kyoomi if you wanted. It would get him to stop, maybe even long enough for you to kill me. But then he would just starve to death, contracted to a dead human for the rest of his very short life.” Sakusa looked almost hopeful at that, and Ushijima stared up at Sakusa. When the hunter lifted his hand, however, there was no weapon in it. Instead, Ushijima laid his palm against Sakusa’s cheek. For one silent, terrified moment, Sakusa was frozen. Then he turned his head to nuzzle into Ushijima’s palm, seeming to take comfort in the human’s touch. 

“I could never hurt you,” Ushijima murmured, stroking his thumb over the vampire’s cheekbone. 

“That’s why you’re weak,” Ringu said before Sakusa could reply. “That’s why you lost him. Now, Kyoomi. Drain him.” Sakusa’s eyes flew wide, and Ushijima’s expression turned grim. A hiss escaped Sakusa’s lips as he bent toward Ushijima’s neck


	4. Shirabu and Miya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted Miya and Shirabu's conversation in chapter 7 of Value of Devotion to go, so this was my first draft of their talk.

“Yuuji disobeyed the First Princess when he followed Sakusa to the border,” Miya said quietly. Shirabu listened, watching Miya silently. “Shimizu had every right to punish him. She has to keep control of the other royals. But…” Miya’s whole body shuddered, and Shirabu made his decision. He pulled Miya sideways, the vampire’s head ending up on his shoulder as he got his arms around Miya and tugged him closer. Miya’s body was stiff, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Why are you here?” Shirabu asked. Miya somehow managed to get even more tense. 

“I’m not allowed to stay with Yuuji for a while. Sakusa made me staying with his faction and teaching you unarmed combat his penalty for Yuuji’s disobedience.” Shirabu expected Miya to sit up, put distance between them, but he didn’t. “Shimizu let each of the others give him a penalty before she punished him herself,” Miya explained before Shirabu could say anything. “I’ve never seen him like that.”

“Like what?” Shirabu dared to ask. Miya shuddered again and tilted his head, pressing his face against Shirabu’s shoulder. 

“Broken. Beaten. He was  _ hurt _ , and I couldn’t help him,” Miya whispered. Shirabu lifted his hand to comb his fingers gently through Miya’s hair, not sure what else to do. That light touch seemed to be the last straw, though, because Miya broke. A sob tore through him, making his whole body shake. Shirabu froze for a second, then tightened his hold on the vampire and mumbled what he hoped was soothing nonsense under his breath as he held Miya close. 

“You just have to teach me to fight without my gun, right?” Shirabu said when Miya finally quieted. Miya lifted his head and frowned at Shirabu, obviously questioning why  _ this _ was the first thing he said. “I’ll just learn fast, so you can get back to him sooner. Would that help?”


	5. Oikawa's Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is for SapphyreLily, who asked me to post this. It's an alternate version of the scene from Cost of Learning where Sakusa drank Oikawa's blood, and it's basically what passes for smut when I write because I can't write anything sexual very well.

Oikawa shifted, leaning on only one hand as he brought the other up to rest on the back of Sakusa’s head, fingers tangling in the prince’s curls. Oikawa let out a sound that was halfway between a whine and a sigh as Sakusa pressed his lips harder against Oikawa’s skin and sucked, encouraging more blood to flow from the wound. Oikawa bit back a whimper, but couldn’t stop his hips from rocking forward in Sakusa’s hold. Sakusa pulled his mouth away from Oikawa’s skin just long enough to chuckle and tell him to hold still, then lapped over the wound again, collecting all of the blood that had started to trickle away from the wound with his tongue before he fit his mouth around the bite once more. Sakusa slid one hand from Oikawa’s hip to his shoulder, gently but firmly pressing the other vampire down so Oikawa’s back was flat on the table, and Oikawa obeyed the silent command without hesitation, letting Sakusa move him however he wanted. Sakusa followed him down, not letting his lips detach as he swallowed Oikawa’s blood. Oikawa’s legs came up, his thighs clenching around Sakusa’s waist almost instinctively, both hands now gripping Sakusa’s hair. Sakusa hummed, finally lifting his mouth from Oikawa’s skin as he sighed contentedly and surveyed the bite mark, noting how red the skin around it was from Sakusa’s insistent sucking. 

“Your blood is better than ever,” Sakusa informed him. Oikawa shivered and released his grip on Sakusa’s hair. 

“Bandage,” Oikawa muttered, reaching blindly for the end of the table, where the first aid kit was instead of replying. 

“No,” Sakusa ordered. Oikawa’s hand paused, the utter authority in Sakusa’s voice making him hesitate. “No, don’t.” Oikawa stared up at Sakusa questioningly. Sakusa smirked and ducked his head to draw the tips of his fangs lightly over Oikawa’s throat, making him whine softly. “I’m not done with you yet, Tooru.” Sakusa tilted his head, sank his fangs into the other side of Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa let out a sound between a gasp and a moan, arching his back to press up against Sakusa’s body. Sakusa tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hip and pinned him against the table. Oikawa whined and squirmed, eager for more contact. Sakusa’s other hand tangled in Oikawa’s hair and pulled, forcing his head to tilt back, exposing more of his neck.

“Sakusa,” Oikawa gasped, his fingers clenching in Sakusa’s hair. “Kyoomi, please…” Sakusa hummed, sucked at the wound, sending waves of pleasure through Oikawa’s body. Oikawa’s hips bucked against Sakusa’s hold, and Sakusa shifted, pressing him back down with a palm over his groin instead of his hip. Oikawa whimpered, the pressure on his growing erection too much and not enough at the same time. He wiggled his hips, straining for friction despite the limited range of movement Sakusa’s hold allowed. 

“This is why you’re one of my favorites, Tooru,” Sakusa mused, lifting his mouth from Oikawa’s skin. He lapped over the second bite mark, let his fangs scrape lightly over Oikawa’s collarbone. Oikawa let out another broken little whimper, trying to tilt his head farther to encourage Sakusa more. “You’re always so sensitive, and just a couple of bites and you’re already this desperate,” Sakusa continued, releasing the pressure on Oikawa’s groin, sliding his hand up Oikawa’s side instead, pushing his shirt up until his chest was bare. Oikawa’s hands darted over Sakusa’s body in return, clutching at the prince’s shirt and tugging desperately, trying to get Sakusa closer to him. Sakusa groaned as Oikawa finally succeeded in lifting his hips with the absence of Sakusa holding him down, Oikawa’s hips pressing against Sakusa’s as he arched, aching for more contact. Sakusa rolled his own hips, letting more of his weight rest on Oikawa, who let out a breathless moan at the sensation, his thighs tightening around Sakusa’s waist and his ankles crossed behind the prince’s back, heels digging into his spine to bring him closer, closer, like there was still distance between them to close. Sakusa made a soft, amused noise, then set his hands on Oikawa’s bare chest and brushed his thumbs across Oikawa’s nipples. 

“Kyoomi,” Oikawa keened, body jerking involuntarily. Sakusa swept his tongue across one of the bites on Oikawa’s neck in what would have been a soothing motion if it hadn’t sent another wave of pleasure shooting through him. Oikawa’s fingers curled, his nails digging into Sakusa’s skin and leaving dark red marks as he writhed, his nails scraping over the prince’s back. Oikawa turned his head, pressed his face into Sakusa’s shoulder to muffle his cries as Sakusa swept his thumbs over Oikawa’s nipples again.

“Don’t try to be quiet, Tooru,” Sakusa admonished. “You know I love to hear you.” Oikawa whimpered and shook his head, keeping his mouth pressed to Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa sighed and gripped Oikawa’s hair, yanking his head back roughly as he pinched and pulled one of Oikawa’s nipples with his other hand. Oikawa cried out, the sting of having his head pulled back by the hair mingling with the pain bordering on pleasure from the attention Sakusa was giving his nipple. Sakusa’s lips curled upward victoriously, and he rolled his hips, grinding his own clothed erection over Oikawa’s. 


End file.
